Two Blondes Three Babies
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: It's AU and OOC Mallory Fire (Maleficent) and Emma Swan end up having there kids switched at birth, will they be able to become friends or even possible lovers? who knows
1. Chapter 1

**So I have read 2 DQ switched at birth style fanfics and I just had to write one this is going to be DS (DragonSwan so Mal and Emma) its going to be AU and OOC so no magic no nothing and I don't own OUAT just the plot this chapter will be about Emma and Ingrid and the next chapter will about Mal and her twins, I will be doing each chapter like that until they meet**

It was a beautiful sonny day in StoryBrooke the birds chirping no clouds in sight everything was quiet and peaceful well everything but in the Swan house that is.

"How could you be so careless Emma" Neal shouted as he slammed the piece of paper on the table in front of them

"Careless, you think I am careless" Emma growled who does this asshole think he is, it's not her fault the hospital fucked up

"She isn't even ours!" Neal yelled

"She is ours" Emma hissed who even says that about their own child Emma was beyond furious

"Well she didn't come from your stomach that's for sure" Neal growled

"She belongs to someone else Emma, we got given the wrong kid!" Neal yelled again

"I don't care" Emma yelled having enough

"She is mine I raised her since the day she was born she is my kid" Emma said standing up

"Mummy, Daddy" said a little voice

"I am not your father" Neal growled at the little girl whose bottom lip quivered

"Hey pumpkin is everything okay" Emma cooed at the small blonde child

"Cuddles" the small child asked with wide eyes not fully understanding why her parents were yelling at each other again she has noticed they have been doing it a lot lately

"Of course baby cakes" Emma smiled and picked up the small child

"Emma, Ingrid isn't ours" Neal repeated trying to get his blonde girlfriend to understand

"I want you to give her back to her real mother and find our real daughter" Neal said

"No, she is our daughter Neal if you don't like it then leave no one is asking you to stay" Emma said in a tone which meant this discussion has ended.

"Fine I will" Neal yelled he stormed into the room grabbed all his stuff and left. Emma was too angry to cry, her and Neal have been fighting so much lately she didn't care anymore she was glad he was out of their lives.

"Did daddy leave because of me" Ingrid asked with a small frowned Emma felt her heart break for the little girl in her arms

"No baby, daddy left because he doesn't love mummy anymore and mummy doesn't love him" Emma said bouncing up and down the 4 year old, Ingrid just gave a small nod not to convicted

"Mummy I'm hungry" Ingrid pouted changing the subject Emma was relived

"Well we better get you feed then shouldn't we" Emma smiled. Once Ingrid was settled into her high share with a few carrot, celery and cheese sticks there was a knock at the door

"Coming" yelled the blonde she walked towards the door and opened it only to find her best friend of 11 years standing there with a brown paper bag that read Granny's

"Neal came storming in and I thought you could use a cheese burger and fries and a grilled cheese" Ruby smiled knowing the next few days where going to be tough for the blonde

"Awe thanks Rubes come on in Ingrid is just eating herself" Emma smiled as they made their way to the small dining room

"So what happened?" Ruby asked curious, Ruby has been begging Emma for ages to dump the asshole and she wonders what pushed the blonde that far enough to do it.

"Well Neal took a test because Ingrid doesn't look like any of us apart from the blonde hair, and he found out Ingrid doesn't belong to either of us but she is still my child, he asked me to give her to her real mother and find our own kid, I am her real mother" Emma said with a growl

"Wow what an ass" Ruby muttered

"Ruby! langue around my daughter" Emma huffed as she bite into her burger

"Sorry Em" Ruby said biting her lip

"Aunty Ruby you have to put $1 in the bad word jar" Ingrid said biting her piece of cheese

"What that's totally not fair" Ruby said

"You did the crime you pay the fine" Emma grinned holding out her hand Ruby huffed and pulled out her wallet and gave Emma the dollar to put in the jar. When Emma had her back faced towards Ruby and Ingrid Ruby stuck her tongue out at Ingrid whom did the same back

"Really Rubes," Emma said with a raised eyebrow Ruby just pouted and Emma couldn't help but laugh Emma lifted Ingrid off her high chair, Ingrid then ran into the lounge-room to finish playing with her toys

"So are you going to find out who the real mother is? I mean aren't you curious to know what your real daughter looks like?" Ruby asked

"I am her real mother Rubes and she is my real daughter" Emma huffed

"Emma" Ruby said warningly knowing full well Emma knew what she meant Emma just glared at her

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked with a frown not use to her friend acting this way

"Nothing is wrong" Emma said waving her hand ending the discussion

"So how are you and Belle going?" Emma asked changing the subject

"We are good" Ruby blushed

"But don't go changing the subject" Ruby said narrowing her eyes at her blonde best friend Emma just let out a long sigh

"Do you wonder if she knows?" Ruby asked

"Who knows what" Emma asked pretending not to know what her brunette friends was on about

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about," Ruby huffed this is getting a bit ridicules

"Do you think the other women knows you have her child and she has yours?" Ruby asked

"Well if she does she hasn't made any form of contact" Emma said

"Well maybe she is scared you will try and take your child back?" Ruby said

"Ingrid is my child Ruby I am not going to say it again" Emma growled

"Alright, alright" Ruby said putting her hands up in defence knowing this discussion isn't going to go any further. Ruby had to leave Emma since she had to go back to work

"I'll text you later kay" Ruby said kissing Emma cheek

"See you Rubes thanks again for lunch" Emma said

"No problem what are friends for" Ruby said with a wink Emma just laughed and shook her head

"Mummy" Ingrid asked when Emma walked into the lounge-room to get her ready for nap time

"Yes my little ice princess" Emma smiled as she picked her up

"Do I have two mummies?" the little girl asked she knew how her mother felt about ears dropping on adult convocations but she couldn't help it

"What have I told you about ears dropping on adult convocations little one" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not to" Ingrid blushed

"Sorry mummy, so do I" Ingrid asked Emma sighed and shook her head might as well tell her the truth,

"Yes you do princess, you came from another mummy's tummy but the nurse accidently gave me you" Emma said with a smile

"Will I get to meet my other mummy?" Ingrid asked

"Do you want to meet her" Emma asked a little worried Ingrid nodded her head yes

"Well mummy will try and find out okay for now you need to go to sleep" Emma said kissing her daughter's head. She sat in the lounge-room with her head in her hands trying not to cry, she couldn't lose her, she couldn't lose the only thing that matters to her, Emma then curled herself up the couch cuddling a pillow she didn't mean to fall asleep. When she woke she had a blanket on her and that she was cuddling a stuffed Dragon, Ingrid's favourite stuffed duck that went every were with her she looked around confused and she saw her daughter playing on the floor once the 3 year old noticed her mother was awake she grinned

"Did you put the blanket on me baby girl?" Emma asked sitting up still holding the stuffed duck

"Uh huh you looked cold and sad, so I gave you my blanket and Miffcent" Ingrid said and then carried on playing with her toys, Emma then sat on the ground and joined her daughter soon it was dinner time, Emma cooked up some spaghetti Bog it was one of Ingrid's favourites. After dinner Emma gave Ingrid a bath and put her to bed, Emma read Ingrid a bed time story, and soon the small blonde child was asleep, Emma snuck out of her bed room and called Ruby

"Hey Em what's up?" Ruby asked

"Ingrid want's to meet her other mother" Emma said frantically

"What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked

"What if she tries and takes her away from me" Emma asked

"Emma I doubt she will do that" Ruby said calmly

"She might want to be part of her daughter's life but I doubt she will take her away from you, for all you know this other women could have your daughter wouldn't you like to meet her?" Ruby asked

"I don't know Rubes I don't know what to do anymore" Emma cried on the phone

"Well first thing in the morning we call the hospital and asked if anyone else gave birth the same time you did and if so whom she is and if we can find her and sort something out, they might not tell us as it is confidential but we could always give it ago?" Ruby said

"Do you promise she won't take Ingrid away from me?" Emma asked a bit calmer

"I promise I'll be around tomorrow after lunch that's when I finish my shift okay" Ruby said

"Okay Rubes see you then" Emma said and hung up the phone. Emma was exhausted so she quickly cleaned up any mess and went to bed, worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review of what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ouat only the plot enjoy chapter 2 this is Mal's first chapter**

Boston was its usual busy day people everywhere talking, running driving, it would be a nice day but there are grey clouds in the sky it brought some moods down and brighten others, but in one particular house hold someone found some bad news.

"Regina" Said a sniffily Mal on the phone

"What's wrong Mal?" Regina asked concerned

"I just found out Fenix isn't mine" Mallory cried

"What do you mean she isn't yours?" Regina asked completely confused

"Can you just come over it would be easier" Mal asked

"Of course I'll be right there" Regina said hanging up the phone 5 mins later there was a knock on Mallory's door.

"Come in" Called the upset blonde

"Mal what do you mean she isn't your?" Regina asked again, as she walked in to the dining room where she found her blonde best friend since they were little crying with a piece of paper in front of her.

"Mal what on earth is going on?" Regina asked sitting beside her and read the piece of paper the blonde handed to her

"Fenix isn't mine" Mal repeated she didn't know what else to say

"The nurses must of gotten mine and another women's baby mixed up" Mal said with a quivering lip

"We will get to the bottom of this okay" Regina said getting on the phone

"Do you think she will try and take her away from me?" Mal asked

"I will not let her, Fenix is yours I don't care if she didn't come from you, and you raised her she is yours" Regina said

"Yes hello, my name is Regina Mills, my best friend Mallory Fire had a set of twins three years ago at your hospital and it seems that one of the nurses mixed up one of her kids" Regina said to the lady that answered the phone

"I was wondering if anyone else had a baby around the same time as her" Regina asked

"My mother is mayor of StoryBrooke do I have to get her on the other end of the phone or would you like to keep your job" Regina growled

"I know its confidential but" Regina growled

"Ashley you said it was wasn't it?" Regina asked stone cold face, do you know Mayor Mills at all," Regina asked

"You do?" Regina said

"Good, you remember ever hearing her have two daughters one called Zelena and one called Regina?" Regina asked

"Yes I know you went to school with us I remember you, now if you please tell me who the other women was"

"A Miss Emma Swan, Thank-you" Regina repeated

"Emma Swan, has your child and she has yours" Regina said looking at Mal

"Emma Swan that name sounds familiar" Mal frowned trying to remember where she knows that name.

"I think it was that extremely awkward and shy blonde from our collage" Regina said logging into facebook on her phone and looking up Emma

"Wow" was all Regina could say, Mallory stole the phone from her best friends hand and her jaw dropped

"Well she has certainly gotten hotter" Mal muttered going through the photos, there was a few of her daughter Ingrid at Ice skating and of her at ballet and swimming

"She is so beautiful" Mal smiled

"Who?" Regina asked leaning over to get a look at the photo, it was a picture of Emma and her Daughter, Emma was wearing Jeans and a nice button up shirt where-as Ingrid was wearing beautiful white dress, they could tell the photo was done professionally

"Umm both of them" Mal blushed

"I wonder why she called her Ingrid" Regina said confused

"I don't know but I like it" Mal smiled

"So when are you going to contact her" Regina asked

"Wait what?" Mal said

"Uhh you are going to contact her right?" Regina said before the blonde could reply the twins came running into the dining room

"Ma I'm hungry" Fenix said

"Me to" Lily added

"Well it is lunch time" Mal smiled and made her girls a fruit salad for lunch

"Hey Aunt Gina" The girls said in unison

"Hey my little princess" Regina smiled and gave them a hug and put them up in there high chairs

"Fenix, mummy has something to tell you" Mal said giving the girls there food

"Yes mummy" Fenix said with her head cocked to the side

"You came from a different mummy's tummy," Mallory said

"So I have two mummies" Fenix said with wide eyes

"Yeah, is that okay?" Mal asked biting her lip Fenix nodded happily

"Can I meet her?" Fenix asked Mal looked at Regina who mouthed *It's up to you*

"Would you like to meet her" Mal asked hesitantly Fenix smiled and nodded her head

"Okay well mummy will try and find her and give her a call okay" Mal smiled

"Okay mummy" Fenix replied and continued eating

"Do I have two mummies?" Lily asked her brunette hair going all over the place Mal couldn't help but think how much she resembled her father.

"Uhh" Mal replied

"Yes you do" Regina replied quickly Mal just sent Regina a puzzled look

"You can't just tell her that Fenix has two mums and expect her to miss out, you can explain to Miss Swan the situation I'm sure she would be fine with it" Regina whispered

"So when do you think I should call her" Mal replied

"Wait until she called you that way we know that she knows and she isn't gonna do anything crazy" Regina said

"Or we could take a trip into StoryBrooke, it's been so long" Mallory said

"How about we just wait, that way we don't scare her off, if you remember what she was like when she felt under pressure she would run off remember, like that one oral presentation" Regina said thinking back to her old school days, then remembered the nicknames everyone gave the two girls and scrunched up her face.

"Yeah okay" Mal sighed and continued looking at Emma's facebook wall on her phone she accidently sent her a friend request so she grabbed Regina's phone and did the same

"What are you doing?" Regina asked

"I accidently sent her a friends request so I sent one from you to" Mal blushed Regina just raised her eyebrow at her friend

"An accident I'm sure" Regina smirked which earnt a playful glare from Mal

"Mummy I'm done" Fenix said

"Me to" Said Lily, Both Regina and Mallory picked up the girls and put them down for their nap so they could continue their convocation

"I always thought Emma was gay" Mal said

"And I always thought you were gay but here we are" Regina said

"Touché" Mal said

"You had a crush on her in collage didn't you?" Regina said

"Huh" Mal said looking up to see her best friend smirking

"You had a crush on Emma didn't you" Regina repeated

"Uhh" Mal said blushing

"I knew it" Regina grinned

"Do you still like her?" Regina asked and Mal couldn't help but blush and bit her lip

"OMG you do to" Regina grinned

"Just think if everything works out, you two could end up together raising all 3 of them!" Regina grinned

"Woah, woah slow down there Regina" Mal said holding up her hands

"Who knows if she is dating someone she could be dating the father still" Mal said

"Well we can find out" Regina said grabbing Mallory's phone and going onto Emma's profile and sent her an inbox

 _Hey Emma I don't know if you remember me but it's Mallory Fire we were in the same creative writing class together you sat behind me, I was just going through my old year book with Regina when we came across your name and we thought we would send you a friend request, and I wanted to get to know you since I didn't in collage_

Regina also sent Ruby and Belle a friend request from her own facebook and Mallory's

"Well Belle and Ruby are collage sweethearts they are still dating" Regina said showing Mal a picture

"They were always cute together" Mal smiled waiting for a reply from Emma

"She might not answer right away remember so don't go checking your phone every 5 minutes" Regina smiled and stood up

"I have to go to work I will call you tomorrow" Regina said giving Mal a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks for coming over" Mal smiled

"It's okay, and just remember Emma might be in the same situation as you , she might think you could take her your daughter away from her so just remember you're probably not the only one who feels like that okay" Regina told the blonde

"Okay" Mal said with a small smile about 2 hours after Regina left the girls woke up, Mallory sat down and played with them until dinner, she cooked them some chicken pieces, pasta and a bit of salad, she then gave them a bath and put them to bed she then cleaned up and went and laid down in her room and read until she fell asleep.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the 2** **nd** **chapter please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 :) I do not own OUAT**

" _Okay Rubes see you then" Emma said and hung up the phone. Emma was exhausted so she quickly cleaned up any mess and went to bed, worrying about what tomorrow would bring_

When Emma woke up she felt a small body lying on her she opened her eyes to find Ingrid looking at her

"You okay baby" Emma asked stroking her daughters back

"I just wanted cuddles" Ingrid Said Emma gave her daughter a squeeze, Emma sat up and grabbed her phone and checked her notifications she accepted the friend request and checked her inbox

 _Hey Mallory yeah I remember you and sure why not :)_

Emma sent and stood up with her daughter

"Look baby" Emma said showing Ingrid a picture of Mallory

"She is pretty mama" Ingrid said

"I know baby girl" Emma said with a smile Emma cooked Ingrid some cinnamon French toast when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Emma called out

"It's me and Belle" Ruby called out

"Belle and I" Emma heard Belle correct her

"Whatever" Ruby muttered

"hang on" Emma said as she cut up the French toast and gave it to her daughter and walked to her front door and unlocked the door and opened it

"Hey babe" Ruby said hugging her

"Soo guess what happened this morning" Emma blushed and showed them the message from Mallory

"Oh my god isn't that the chick you had the huge crush on in collage?" Ruby asked

"Maybe" Emma said making more French toast for her and her two best friends

"Wasn't she Regina's best friend?" Belle asked

"Ugh yes those two where always together" Emma huffed

"Maleficent and the Evil Queen" Ruby said with a roll over the eyes

"Ruby!" Emma hissed

"What, that is what we use to call them remember I still remember the day you and Regina got into the yelling match and you called her the Evil Queen to her face" Ruby laughed Emma just glared hard at her and Belle lightly punched Ruby and gave her an unamused look

"Okay, okay" Ruby giggled

"They added Belle and I as friends" Ruby said changing the subject

"Okay that's kind of weird why did they suddenly add us all of a sudden" Emma frowned she shook her head and got back to the topic at hand

"Do I have to find out who the other mother is" Emma frowned

"Yes we do she maybe is also looking for you" Ruby said

"Fine" Emma sighed as she sat down

"So what first?" Emma asked

"Call the hospital they will know" Ruby said

"Fine" Emma grumbled and called the hospital

"Hello my name is Emma Swan I gave birth to a baby girl 3 years ago and she got mixed up who else gave birth night," Emma asked

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Emma asked

"But" Emma said

"They called yesterday, and asked but if they know don't I deserve to know?" Emma said frowning

"What if got a hold of Mr Gold my lawyer?" Emma asked she knew this was fowl play and everyone was scared of him.

"So you are going to tell me?" Emma asked with a small smirk

"Mallory Fire" Emma repeated

"Are, Are you sure" Emma asked looking at her daughter and then noticed her eyes those beautiful grey/blue eyes she always got lost in, Ruby stole the phone

"Thank you for your help bye" Ruby said

"I bet that is the reason she wants to be my friend" Emma growled standing up and started pacing

"Emma, she is the mother of your child" Ruby said

"What does that have to do with anything, as I said just before I bet that is the only reason she wants to be friends so she can take her off me" Emma growled

"Emma I doubt she would do that to you be rational

"I hope your right" Emma sighed and sat down, but still grumbled

"Emma, you need to calm down" Ruby said

"So what now?" Emma said now she calmed down a little bix

"You talk to her, and get to know her" Belle suggested

"I guess that's all I can do" Emma sighed she grabbed her phone and inboxed Mallory

 _Hey Mal, we need to talk, am I able to have your number?_ She sighed and cleaned up her daughter and got herself and her daughter ready for the day. Waiting for a reply from the blonde


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 remember this is Mal's chapter and I do not own OUAT**

" _Okay" Mal said with a small smile about 2 hours after Regina left the girls woke up, Mallory sat down and played with them until dinner, she cooked them some chicken pieces, pasta and a bit of salad, she then gave them a bath and put them to bed she then cleaned up and went and laid down in her room and read until she fell asleep._

In the morning she woke up to find two little bodies cuddled into her. Mal couldn't help but smile and just laid there that little bit longer she heard her phone go off and she checked. She bit her lip when she read the first she couldn't help but smile, she put her phone down and just continued to lay cuddled up to her daughters but she heard her phone vibrate again she picked it up and she saw it was from Emma again and got confused she quickly opened it to read it and that's when she got worried. She sighed and got out of bed the girls followed close behind her

"Mama you okay?" Fenix asked

"Yeah I am fine honey" Mal smiled trying not to get the girls worried and made the girls breakfast once the girls where sitting down and eating she called Regina

"Mal what's wrong" Regina asked groggily

"Emma wants to talk she wants my number I think she knows do you think she will take her away" Mallory said freaking out

"Mal, calm down what did she say?" Regina asked sitting up still half asleep

"Well first thing she said was Hey Mallory yeah I remember you and sure why not and a smiley face" Mal said

"There is nothing wrong with that" Regina said confused

"I haven't finished" Mal huffed

"Hey, don't do that Mal, you have no reason to be annoyed with me, remember you called me" Regina said with a small tone Mal just sighed

"I know but I'm just worried and scared" Mallory whispered

"What did she say next?" Regina said softly

"She said Hey Mal, we need to talk, am I able to have your number" Mal finished

"She knows" Regina said as It was simple

"And she wants to talk about it, that's all I don't think she will be angry with you, If I remember correctly Emma had a huge crush on you to and was extremely jealous that we hung out" Regina said

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Mal frowned

"Would you ever had the guts to ask her out? And plus do you not remember what they use to call us behind our backs" Regina asked with a small snarl on her face

"No, and Maleficent and The Evil Queen I still cannot believed she called you that to her your face" Mal sighed and then giggled

"So give her my number?" Mal asked getting back to the topic while cleaning up her daughters, so they can go play

"Yes I say give her your number" Regina says

"Wish me luck" Mal muttered and hung up she inboxed Emma right away

 _Hey Emma, yeah we can talk my number is ********** I hope everything is okay_

And she sat down and played with her daughters waiting for a reply within a few mins her phone started ringing she answered nervously

"Mallory Fire speaking whom am I speaking to" Mallory said trying to sound as calm as possible

"It's me Emma" Emma said as it was obvious who else was she expecting a call from probably Regina Emma scoffed

"Oh hello Emma it's nice to hear from you again how are you" Mal asked with a smile, and then frowned when she heard the scoff confused as to why the blonde did in the first place

"I am good, you?" Emma asked

"Yeah alright so I am assuming you know" Mal said getting start to the topic

"You know?" Emma asked than smacked herself in the head the nurse did say that to her

"I found out yesterday" Mal said biting her lip hoping Emma wouldn't be to mad at her

"Ah okay, yeah think I remember the nurse saying you called, I want to ask you one thing you aren't going to take her away are you?" Emma asked quietly

"No oh god no I just want to be a part of her life" Mal almost shouted did Emma really think she would do that,

"Well I wasn't sure, from what I remember you and Regina weren't very nice to me, Rubes and Belle so I wasn't sure if you would try to take her away from me because I can promise you I am not gonna take your daughter away from you either okay" Emma said but when she said Regina's name she said it with slight disgust

"Okay" Mal smiled and had to bit her lip from the laughing at the jealous blonde

"Mama whose that" Fenix said climbing on her mother's lap, noticing her mother on the phone

"This is your mother mummy baby girl" Mal smiled and put her on speaker

"Hello" Fenix said with a small smile

"Hi sweet heart" Emma cooed

"What's your name baby girl" Emma asked

"My name is Fenix" Fenix said

"And I'm Lily" Said Lily coming into the convocation not wanting to be left out

"You had twins" Emma grinned

"Yeah" Mal blushed

"Are you my mummy to" Lily asked

"I can be If you want me to sweet heart and if it's okay with you other mummy" Emma said

"It's fine with me" Mal said

"Hi! I'm Ingrid" Said another little voice after Emma called her over

"Hi Ingrid" Mal cooed

"Hello who are you?" Ingrid asked

"My name is Mallory, but you can call me Mal or Mallie if you like" Malory smiled knowing and hoping that one day that little girl will call her Mamma

"Say hello to Lily and Fenix" Mal heard Emma say

"Hi Lily hi Fenix" Ingrid smiled

"Hi!" the twins said in unison

"I could come to StoryBrooke it visit, it's been a while since I've seen my home town" Mal said

"If you want to" Emma smiled knowing this topic would come up soon

"I'll see if Regina want's to come" Mal said not realising she said it out loud

"Oh are you and Regina still together?" Emma said slightly jealous

"Together, what no we are just really close friends Regina helped me a lot when I had my twins after the father ran off" Mal said again trying not to laugh

"Oh" Emma said realising she got jealous for no reason

"Sorry to hear" she added

"It's fine, what about Ingrid's dad will I be meeting him as well?" Mallory asked

"Neal walked out on me yesterday I told him to leave he said Ingrid isn't ours and he doesn't want her and wants me to find my real daughter and then he will be a part of her life like who the hell does that Ingrid is his daughter, I don't care if she came from you we raised her well I did he was hardly home to busy bedding every woman possible" Emma ranted once she realised once she done she blushed

"Uh sorry" Emma said

"No don't worry about it, it's fine and are we talking about Neal Cassidy?" Mal asked

"Yes" Emma blushed knowing everyone knew how much of a big playboy he was

"Ah okay that explains so much, and I am going to be honest here I thought you were gay?" Mal asked

"I am, It's complicated we both were at a party and got really drunk and well yeah we stayed together for Ingrid" Emma said awkwardly

"If you don't mind me asking how did you come up with the name Ingrid?" Mal asked her curiosity getting the better of her

"One of my foster mothers, she was the only one who actually loved and wanted me" Emma said biting her lip hoping Mal wouldn't judge her

"It's a very beautiful name" Mal smiled they could always talk about Emma's past another day

"How did you get Fenix and Lily?" Emma asked

"Well I named Fenix the way I did because I always loved that name and because I remembered what you and your friends use to call me back in high school and well a dragon breathes fire and a phoenix is a fire bird but I just spelt it different and Regina helped name Lily" Mal rambled Emma couldn't help but blush when she brought up the nick names

"Sorry about that, and I could say the same for you being gay that is, I always thought you and Regina were together" Emma said going back to the topic that they were talking about before

"I am" Mallory laughed

"And no we weren't were just really close that's all" Mal smiled she heard Ingrid starting to get fussy and her two were as well

"Well I think that's out cue, I'll see you soon" Mal said

"Yeah see you soon" Emma said and they both hung up Mal gave her daughters some juice and a snack, and sat down and coloured in with them and soon enough is was lunch and nap time once the girls where in bed she called Regina

"So we are going to StoryBrooke" Mal said

"I am guessing it went well then dear" Regina smiled

"It did, and we are going to StoryBrooke next week" Mal said

"Okay, she couldn't say no, she did miss that little town and her parents" Regina laughed

"So?" Regina asked

"She thought we were dating" Mal said biting her lip

"Ah so she was jealous?" Regina smirked

"Yes it was cute" Mal grinned

"I already confirmed we weren't and the father isn't in the picture so don't get any idea's" Mal said

"I want this to work" Mal whispered

"I will just help, and I am sure the three girls would be more than happy to help out Aunty Gina to get there mother's together" Regina grinned

"You're lucky I love you" Mallory laughed

"I have to go I'll be over later and we can talk about it more than okay" Regina grinned

"Okay bye Regina love you" Mal grinned

"I love you to Mallory" Regina grinned and they hung up Mal just sat there grinning and started calling around to let the girls teachers know they will be away for a week and started deciding what they were gonna have for dinner.

 **A/N: And there is chapter 4 I will make probably 1 more chapter each for them and then then it will be one for the both of them and then maybe go back to 1 chapter each once Mal goes back if she decides to go back,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 sorry it has taken like forever! I do not own OUAT this is Emma POV**

It was a nice quiet afternoon for Emma she was nervous and yet excited that she will get to meet her daughter and of course see Mallory after all these years, is she the same person or is she completely different will Emma make a fool of herself? The most important question though is does Emma still like her, she wasn't sure, she had a week to think about it and they have been talking non-stop but that doesn't mean they have feelings for each other does it. Emma sighed and looked over at her daughter who was happily watching Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent of course being her favourite character she did find it slightly weird that her daughter became obsessed with the Disney villains instead of the princess, but she was kind of glad to because Emma also preferred the villains.

"Mama look its Miffcent" Ingrid smiled

"Yeah baby girl" Emma smiled she honest to god loved her child and really did hope Mallory wouldn't take her away. She loved her daughter so much, Ingrid was starting to get excited to meet her other mother and was hoping Ingrid didn't love her any less. It worried Emma that she would and she didn't know how to go about it. Should she talk to Ruby and Belle or maybe Mary Margaret and David would be able to put her mind at ease. Emma took another sigh for that day

"Mummy you okay you sighing a lot" Ingrid asked looking up at her mother

"Everything is fine dear" Emma smiled she knew she shouldn't lie to her daughter

"You lying, lying is bad" Ingrid huffed Emma bit her lip

"Would you ever love me less even after you meet your new mummy?" Emma asked she didn't know if her daughter would understand since she is 4 but it was worth asking

"No I love you a lot mummy I won't love you any less promise" Ingrid said holding her mother's face

"Promise" Emma asked

"Pomis" Ingrid nodded

"Okay go back to your toys sweat heart" Emma smiled

"Okay mummy" Ingrid smiled

"Don't forget got a ballet lesson today mummy" Ingrid said looking up

"I won't honey" Emma smiled as she finished doing a few chores, at least her daughter had ice-skating, ballet and swimming lessons all this week so Emma will be distracted which will be good.

"Ingrid sweet heart go get ready for your Ballet lesson" Emma called from the kitchen

"Okay mummy" Ingrid said getting up from the floor and packing her toys and got ready soon the two blondes made their way to the dance study where Ingrid had her lessons. After they finished they went home had dinner and got ready for the week ahead of them. The week went by fast the lessons and work keeping Emma on her toes between looking after her daughter working as Sheriff and all of Ingrid's lesson's Emma is exhausted, but she wouldn't change it for the world and she is glad that she has 2 deputies, one being her father and the other a friend of hers Graham, so between the 3 of them Emma was still able to spend enough time with her daughter, so while Emma was working sometimes Mary Margaret her mother baby sat other times Belle did, she even remembers one time Cora baby sat for her which was weird, and when Emma couldn't find a baby sitter Ingrid of course joined her at work but if there was an emergency Ingrid either stayed at the station with one of the deputies or was taken to Granny's were Ruby and or Granny watched over her, so with everything going on Emma didn't realise what day it was as she usually lost track of her days with being so busy but when Ruby reminded her what day it was it send Emma into panic mode, Mallory was coming to StoryBrooke today, she knew she wouldn't have to see the blonde for another few days but what if they run into her or would Mallory be too impatient and want to meet a day earlier or what if. Emma's thoughts were interrupted by her little girl and Emma was thankful for it to be honest.

"You okay mummy?" Ingrid frowned she noticed her mother slightly panicking and didn't know why

"Yeah baby girl, everything is good, are you excited to meet your other mummy in a few days" Emma smiled at her little girl

"Uh-Huh" Ingrid grinned so big that Emma also couldn't help but smile for real. Okay so maybe everything will turn out fine, or so she hoped. The day came when they had to meet up at Granny's for lunch and when Emma laid eyes on Mallory she couldn't take her eyes off her and had to force herself to holy hell is she more beautiful in person. Emma thought to herself and Fenix and Lily where amazing and lovely and she couldn't wait for the beach play date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 this is Maleficent or well Mallory's last chapter from her POV before it becomes both of them.**

To say Mallory was nervous was an understatement, in just about a week she would be going to meet her daughter and a girl she used to have a crush on and maybe still liked she wasn't sure. Other than being nervous Mallory was excited to meet the two blondes, she couldn't help but wonder what would Ingrid think of her more importantly what would Emma think of her, wait does she actually care what Emma would think off her it's not like they are dating or anything. Well not yet, and more to the question would they ever end up together it is something that was always on her mind apart from getting her girls and herself with the help of Regina packed and ready for the trip to StoryBrooke they weren't sure how long for but she packed for a two weeks to start with they could always come back for a day if they needed anything. Maybe if everything worked out they both could move back to StoryBrooke Mallory knows Regina misses her mother even if the brunette never voiced her opinion Mallory could see it and hear it whenever they talked on the phone, not only does Regina miss her but so does Mallory, as she saw Cora as a mother figure. Her own parents weren't around when she grew up so she basically lived with Regina and saw Cora and Henry as her parent figures and they saw Mallory as a second daughter, the two girls were inseparable when they were children and Regina was the first to know about Mallory liking girls or more so Emma Swan. The week leading up to StoryBrooke was going fast with both the girl's lessons they have to get to and packing and organising where to stay of course Cora offered them their 2nd house the one they were going to give to Regina before she moved. Mallory loved the fact that her and Emma have been talking nonstop it was refreshing to get to know more about both blondes before she went up there, they had already organised a day for them to meet up and have lunch it was going to be 3 days after they come up they thought it would be better for the first day to let them get settled in and the next 2 days to catch up with Cora and Henry and whoever else. Before Regina or Mallory could blink the day they were leaving was upon them, the car was packed and lunches were made everyone went to the toilet and they were on their way it was a few hour's drive and was glad to only have to stop twice, once for a lunch and pee break and the second was yet another pee break. Regina and Mallory took turns are driving. The closer they got the more nervous Mallory came and she nearly had a panic attack once they reached the house, Regina of course managed to calm her down.

"Mallory calm down we still have 3 days till we meet up with Emma unless we run into each other" Regina reminded her

"I know but I still can't help it, I going to be meeting my other daughter Regina this is huge" Mallory stated

"I know babe but just remain calm okay" Regina smiled at her blonde friend who had finally calmed down enough to finish unpacking the car.

"Well it looks like we don't have to go shopping mother has already done it" Regina laughed as she searched the cupboards

"Of course I have It has been ages since I have been able to buy food for my lovely daughters" said a voice

"Mother" Regina smiled

"Cora" Mallory said at the same time

"So these are my beautiful grandbabies" Cora cooed at the twins

"Yeah this is Fenix and Lily" Mallory grinned

"Wow, Fenix does look like Emma doesn't she, and Lily of course looks a lot like you Mallory dear but with her father's hair" Cora smiled

"Yeah" Mallory smiled as she ruffled both her daughter's hair

"You should see little Ingrid she looks so much like you Mallory dear" Cora smiled

"Wait you've seen Ingrid?" Mallory asked confused

"Yes Miss Swan and I have run into each other a few times while at Granny's or shopping and sometimes meetings as she is the sheriff and I even got to baby sit one time for her she is such a cute and good little girl and loved by many" Cora smiled widely.

"I can't wait to meet her" Mallory grinned

"And I bet you can't wait to see Emma again after all these years" Regina teased which caused Mallory to blush and Cora to laugh

"Well she has certainly worked out a lot if you know what I mean" Cora winked which caused Mallory to turn a darker shade of red just trying to imagine Emma's toned body. After Cora spent a bit more time with her daughter and adoptive daughter and her grandbabies she went home, as it was dinner time for the twins. Soon dinner was eaten, they had their bath and was happily sitting down and watching a movie before bed, after the movie the girls went to bed were as Regina and Mallory just relaxed and had a glass of wine each. Both excited to be back and was talking about how the next few days was going to plan out. Tomorrow they were going to have lunch at Granny's with Cora and Henry and then catch up with some old friends the girls of course was going to Cora's for the night not because Mallory didn't want them but because Cora wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. Then the next day was Regina and Mallory going to show the girls the town and then the third day the lunch date with Emma and Ingrid.

The days went by smoothly the girls loved going to their Oma's and Opa's and loved the small town, and was glad they were going to stay the two weeks, when the lunch date come, Mallory was freaking out but managed calm down before they went into Granny's. When they walked in Mallory was left speechless, there they were both of the beautiful blondes that has been occupying her brain Emma was wearing her famous tight skinny jeans a white tank top and her famous red leather jacket and her famous blonde curls and Ingrid was wearing a pretty light blue sundress which made those grey eyes stand out and her beautiful long blonde hair was in a French braid. Mallory and Regina made their way over to the blonde's table that is when Emma looked up and Regina noticed Emma checking out Mallory and then looked at her then the two girls and her eyes lit up.

"Please sit" They heard Emma smiled so they sat down and made themselves comfortable and made the introductions. Regina was surprised how smoothly the lunch went. The three adults got along and so did the three children and even the children got along with the adults. Regina couldn't help smile as she watched the usual family get along and have huge smiles on their faces. Once lunch was finished a play date by the beach was organised for a few days' time. After they organised that they all went their separate ways promising to see each other in a few days. Once home Mallory was smiling nonstop and couldn't stop talking about Emma and of course her beautiful daughter Ingrid Cora was right she looked so much like Mallory how did anyone not notice that she wasn't Emma's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 I do not own OUAT**

The day was upon them beach day, and to say Emma woke up sick was an understatement, she looked horrible. She wanted to cancel but she couldn't bring herself to it, so she got herself and her daughter ready it took her a while as she kept getting dizzy spills but she got there in the end. She couldn't drive she knows she shouldn't so she didn't she got dropped off instead once she got there she found Regina and Mallory right away, and Mallory of course fussed over how sick Emma was

"What the hell Emma you look sick why are you here" Mallory fretted

"Didn't want to cancel" Emma muttered

"We could of made it for another day, I wouldn't of minded Emma you are sick you need to go home" Mallory frowned

"I know but I didn't want to disappoint Ingrid she was looking forward to this all week" Emma sighed she really shouldn't be out but she couldn't help it she would do anything for her daughter, and she hated to admit it she didn't want to disappointment Mallory

"Well we should get you home so you can rest we can do this when you're better" Mallory huffed

"Mal I'm fine" Emma said but she honestly wasn't she felt like she was going to faint

"Dear you look like you are going to faint, you are not okay" Regina said coming over with all three girls

"Mama what's wrong?" Ingrid asked

"Your mummy isn't feeling well and still came out" Mallory said with a raised eyebrow

"She should of stayed home" Mallory added

"If we are going home can Lily and Fenix come over and play?" Ingrid asked

"I don't think that is a good idea sweetheart your mummy isn't feeling very well" Mallory said softly

"Pleaseeeeee, we will be good and quiet and you and Gina can look after mummy" Ingrid said Mallory looked up at Emma who looked like she was just about to faint she quickly stood and caught the blonde as she collapsed

"Regina get me some cold water and a cloth" Mallory ordered as she got Emma into the shade

"Is mummy okay" Ingrid asked panicking

"She will be okay, she just fainted" Mallory smiled

"Stubborn blonde" Mallory muttered Regina brought a cloth and some cold water Mallory managed to get Emma's mouth open and gave her some water and put some on the cloth and put it on her head, after 5 minutes Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused

"We are still at the beach but we have called Ruby to come pick you up, Regina and I will follow you both home and stay over for a little while to make sure you are okay" Mallory said

"I am not going to take no for an answer so don't even bother" Mallory ordered she noted that there was a brunette with bits of red hair

"Ruby, my, my you haven't changed a bit have you" Regina laughed

"Gina, now isn't the time you can do that when we get back to Emma's" Mallory said helping up the blonde

"I'm fine" Emma mumbled but she stumbled and grabbed hold of Mallory who looked at her unimpressed Emma just gave her a sleepish smile

"Emma you really shouldn't have come out" Mallory frowned

"I wanted to see you" Emma mumbled which caused Mallory to blush

"And Fenix of course" Emma added

"Yes well you are sick, we could have waited" Mallory sighed as she helped the blonde in the car and while Ruby buckled Ingrid in

"We will follow you" Emma heard Mallory tell Ruby she didn't hear much else because the door closed.

"Really Emma what are we going to do with you" Ruby said as soon as she got in the car

"Didn't want to make Mallory upset with me" Emma mumbled

"I know sweetheart but she is very upset that you came out sick, I doubt she is going to leave your side anytime soon" Ruby stated

"I am okay with that, I am sure the girls wouldn't mind a sleep over and we have a spare room Regina can sleep in, if she wants to stay over, Lily and Fenix can sleep in Ingrid's room with her" Emma said

"And where is Mallory going to sleep" Ruby asked with a smirk

"She can either crash in my bed, or share a bed with Regina" Emma said softly

"Yeah with the way Mallory is mothering you I bet she will want to stay in your bed so she can keep an eye on you" Ruby smirked

"You are having fun with this aren't you" Emma muttered

"Yep" Ruby grinned

"After that asshole let you deserve happiness" Ruby said seriously

"Aunty Ruby, you got to put $5 in the swear jar when we get home" Ingrid said piping up from the back seat it just caused Emma to giggle. Ruby stuck her tongue out in the review mirror and Ingrid did the same

"Really children" Emma laughed

"She started it" Ruby said

"Nuh-uh" Ingrid giggled, once they got home Ruby helped Emma inside the house

"Aunty Ruby don't forget the $1" Ingrid called out as she let Mallory and everyone else in

"Ingriddddd do I have to" Ruby fake pouted

"Yep, you sweared you gotta put the money in" Ingrid said holding out her hand everyone could hear Emma laughing from the lounge room and then heard her go into a coughing fit. Mallory's eyes went wide as she ran towards Emma. Ruby handed over the dollar with a pout and gave Ingrid a quick kiss and left.

"You have a swear jar?" Regina asked as she walked in with the small children

"Yeah, Ruby swears a lot, and I don't want Ingrid swearing so every time Ruby or someone swears they have to put money in the jar the price goes up depending on the swear word, I will let you know what the swear words are later and how much they are so just in case one of you accidently swears" Emma said trying to sit up but Mallory wouldn't let her.

"I don't think so" Mallory said as she softly pushed Emma back down Emma gave a huff but laid down anyway

"If you want you both can crash here tonight, the girls can share Ingrid's room I have an area mattress they can sleep on, and I have a spare room you and Regina can crash in" Emma said

"Oh no, I will sleep in your bed" Mallory said with-out thinking both Emma and Regina lifted their eyebrows

"It's so I can keep an eye on you" Mallory said quickly and awkwardly

"I am sure that is the only reason my dear" Regina smirked

"Regina" Mallory hissed Emma just laughed and Mallory just fake pouted

"Awe I am sorry come here" Emma said giggling and held out her hands in a grabby motion

"I am not contagious I promise" Emma said Mallory grinned but climbed on the couch non the less Regina smiled and sat down on one of the other couches and they turned on the TV

"When the girls get hungry there is sand witches and there are some juices and other snacks I made as well, and there is some cheese, crackers and grapes and sand witches for us as well" Emma muttered as she snuggled into Mallory who started playing with Emma's hair

"Okay, we will keep an eye on the girls for you, have a sleep" Mallory soothed

"Mkay" Emma muttered and closed her eyes, 10 minutes later the three girls came out

"Is mummy sleeping?" Ingrid asked

"Yeah she is baby girl, are you girls hungry?" Mallory asked

"Yeah" Ingrid, Fenix and Lily said all together

"I can get it, you stay there I don't think Emma is going to let you go anytime soon" Regina laughed as she got the 3 girls, herself and Mallory some lunch and drinks. It wasn't until an hour later that Emma woke up because her stomach growled and she honestly felt better then she did this morning and she felt a warm body beside her who giggled Emma snuggled in deeper which caused Mallory to laugh harder, Emma then stretched out like she was a cat and a few of her bones cracked in the process and sat up

"Hey" Emma said smiling down at Mallory

"Hey" Mallory replied in the same tone

"Hey" Regina said in a mocking voice and a smirk on their face

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty" Emma laughed which caused Mallory and Regina to laugh

"Has Ingrid been behaving?" Emma asked

"Yeah they have just been playing in the room quietly" Mallory nodded

"I think they went down for a nap as well, I will go check" Regina said about to get up

"Nah I can I have to go toilet and get some food anyway" Emma smiled she walked towards Ingrid's room and saw all the girls curled up together on the bed asleep, she then went a relived herself and made herself some lunch and sat back down with Mallory on the love seat and they 3 adults just sat and talked about everything and anything, waiting for the girls to wake up.

"So will you both be staying the night or what?" Emma asked

"I don't know we can decided later" Mallory said

"Okay" Emma said with a smile and soon the three younger ones came out and spent some time to get to know their new mothers.


End file.
